1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for combating malicious codes in computer systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer viruses, worms, Trojans, rootkits, and spyware are examples of malicious codes that have plagued computer systems throughout the world. Although there are technical differences between each type of malicious code, malicious codes are also collectively referred to as “viruses.” Malicious codes have become so prevalent that experienced computer users have some form of antivirus in their computers.
Antivirus for scanning data for malicious codes is commercially available from several vendors, including Trend Micro, Inc. An antivirus may be configured to perform a response action upon detection of malicious code or possibility of malicious code. For example, upon detection of a file infected with malicious code, the response action may involve deletion, quarantine, or clean up of the infected file. Typically, the response actions are performed independent of one another and are executed for each run of the antivirus.